There is No Light Without Shadow
by Synikalangel
Summary: (Commenced) Time was not a Miraculous to be used lightly. When Fluff was released into the world, Fu hadn't imagined the catastrophic ripples that would result from his decision...one he hadn't even made yet. The consequences separate Plagg from Adrien, and inevitably, darkness ensues, endangering ALL the wielders. Can Ladybug defeat pure Destru..
1. Déjà Vu

**Author Note: I do NOT own the super duper awesome Miraculous series or any of the characters that appear in the show, however; any OTHER characters in my story are of my sole creation are therefore are mine. Also, let it be noted, that in later chapters, there will be shameless smut…yeah. Lol, hope you enjoy. Thanks!**

**Chapter One: Déjà Vu**

Darkness. The obsidian abyss never scared Plagg before, but now…his bright flaming eyes widened with intensifying worry. "Adrien," his voice whispered, echoing along the tendrils of vast creation and absolute emptiness.

Where was his holder? Why was he back in the void? Master Fu would _never_ banish him here whilst Hawk Moth remained undefeated. Something was wrong. Déjà vu. A familiar memory caressed along his ancient brain, but each time he reached towards the feeling, alas, it tugged more violently beyond his reach.

The cat Kwami never panicked. He was calm under pressure. He rose to the occasion and laughed in the face of danger. He was, after all, Destruction incarnate. However, _now_ was the time to panic. "Adrien!" He screamed, tumbling lazily, end over end through nothingness.

***POV CHANGE***

The onyx being shouted. "Camembert!" His small form exploded upwards from his permanent resting spot on Adrien's overtly large bed, spinning more than once in a wild exploration for his favorite dairy snack.

"Plagg?" Adrien's pencil poised halfway through his physics problem to give the magical cat a quizzical look.

"I need soothing," the ancient spat, rushing into the nearest desk drawer via phasing. When he reappeared, strings of half chewed cheese appeared between his lips as he spoke. "I need all the camembert you can afford, _kitten_." The affectionate term didn't sound anywhere near so in that particular moment, and the boy's golden brows shot upwards.

The tone in his Miraculous being's voice was wavering, and if Adrien didn't know any better, he'd say Plagg was rattled. "Oh? What's that?" His grin had all the makings of his Chat Noir persona, giving the being more pause. "Only stock up on cheap American processed slices from hence forward?" he chimed melodically.

Plagg was in his face faster than the calculated blink of an eye, his fur bristling angrily. "_Never_, compare my camembert to _that _poor substitute cheese," he hissed, baring his elongated razor fangs.

Adrien's bright emerald eyes widened, his palms going up in defense. "Right," he murmured in the most soothing tone he could muster. "Want to talk about what's bothering you?"

The Kwami deflated, spinning in a circle, confused. "Déjà vu," he keened, frowning deeply.

The blonde boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He knew his naivety had the habit of making him painfully oblivious to problems sitting right in front of him, but he couldn't help the complete bewilderment in that moment.

"Déjà vu?" He tried to keep his voice even, and nonjudgmental. After all, he really was curious. Adrien had no idea what brain misfiring had to do with his Kwami's anxious state.

"I'm forgetting something," he snapped, throwing his tiny arms in the air as he floated in unpredictable patterns.

This only pulled the model's face into deeper frowns. "That's the _opposite_ of déjà vu, Plagg," he tried cautiously. "Not remembering sucks, but déjà vu is the sense you've experienced the same memory twice due to the brain trying to create that moment into a memory two times in one instant. Or, some theorize it's the brain skipping short term to long term instead," he waved his hand impatiently. "Either way, it's definitely not the term you're looking for."

The obsidian cat was inches from his brow in a flash, both flaming emeralds narrowed to nigh imperceptible slits that bore into his soul. "I know exactly what I mean Chat Noir." The accompanying growl was feral, and for the first time, Adrien felt cold tendrils wrap around his spine. Plagg scared him.

"O-okay, Plagg," he whispered hoarsely. "You're right. You would know better."

The seventeen year old wasn't sure if it was the shaking in his voice, or the fact that he scooted a few inches back that alerted the Kwami to his discomfort, but Destruction gave his head a sharp shake, his eyes suddenly shifting. They came into focus. He hadn't noticed they'd been distant before.

"I was in the void," he whispered, begging his holder to understand.

Adrien's eyes slid to the bed where his friend had been nestled, quirking a brow slowly. "Plagg, you haven't left that bed the whole time. Your snoring has been a cacophonous soundtrack of distraction," he tried to tease.

The twilight being stumbled in the air. "You're sure?"

Adrien gave a firm nod of his head. "I haven't been able to do two problems on my homework due to your noise." He smiled, trying to reassure his closest confidant. "Plus, the absent stench of cheese would have alerted me if you'd left," he chuckled.

Plagg's eyes averted to the floor, his hands rubbing along his jaw. "We need to see Master Fu," he grumbled.

"The guy who gave us the upgrades?"

Plagg sighed. "Yeah, he's a pain in the ass."

***POV CHANGE***

"Alright, alright!" Marinette laughed, poking Tikki on the cheek with her pencil before dropping it on the failed design sketch. "You win," she teased. "We can go out for some fresh air."

Tikki spiraled into the air, echoing her owner's joy with tinkering giggles. "Oh, thank you! I was feeling cooped up," she admitted, her crimson cheeks flushing more brightly. Mari didn't think that was even possible.

The bluenette gave her a long stare, and the Kwami stilled her energetic movements. "You didn't tell me that before," she breathed.

Her friend looked abashed. "I know you've been working hard on your portfolio," she admitted. "I didn't want to detract from your life, especially since your schedule is so hectic to begin with…" her voice trailed off as her beautiful blue eyes gazed towards the bright sun filtering through the skylight.

"None of _that_, Tikki." It was Marinette's turn to blush as she thought of the many late nights Chat came to visit her. Nothing sordid happened, of course, but Tikki disapproved all the same.

"You like him."

"Of course I like him, he's my partner," she countered easily, rolling up her crappy designs and shoving them into the nearest drawer.

"He's _Ladybug's_ partner," the good luck Kwami corrected. "He's Marinette's," she struggled for a word. "Friend?"

The blue haired beauty gave a firm nod. Friend was a very appropriate word for their relationship. "He has saved me more than once, and despite his flirtatious attitude, and the nature of his power, Chat is loyal, strong, brave, and kind."

Each additional word brought warmth into her chest, and she felt the smile spread over her face. The cat superhero of Paris started visiting shortly after Evillustrator tried to take her on a date. At first, the visits were infrequent, but when he'd shared his feelings for Ladybug to her during Glaciator's attack, something had forged them together. Heartache. Heartache had melded their kindred spirits into a strong kinship. They both loved people who might never love them back.

She sighed, and Tikki sensed her apprehension. "I didn't mean to sour your mood," she squeaked apologetically.

"It's not _you_, Tikki," she said reluctantly, her eyes gravitating towards the desk drawer that hid all her dirty secrets. Torn pieces of _his_ schedule. Posters of _his_ beautiful face. She sighed.

She couldn't very well have Chat mocking her crush on a male model. After all, she was plain, clumsy, and hopeless Mari. Who was she to think she was worthy of Adrien's attention? So, when he'd started making regular visits, it was time to take the posters down so he wouldn't see them.

Now, part of the cat was an absolute perfect gentlemen, and she meant that with each fiber of her being. However, another portion of him was mischievous, and loved to push the boundaries. She didn't want to find out which portion of him wanted to come out to play when he learned of her infatuation. The idolization of her classmate always stung so much….always too close to the surface for playful ridicule…even from her stray kitty cat. It was just as well, in the end.

"If Adrien can't see how amazing _you_ are, Marinette, then maybe he doesn't deserve you."

"Maybe," she assented, but there was no conviction in her tone.

Tikki huffed, making an unnatural sound in her throat, forcing Mari's attention in her direction. "You're Ladybug." Her tone filled with resolve, and the authority made the teen flinch. "You will _not_ wallow over a man who cares little to notice how beautiful you are," she insisted.

For the barest of moments, and it might have been Marinette's crazy imagination, she thought she saw tears shining in the Kwami's colorful blue eyes. The human's eyebrows pulled together.

"Y-yes ma'am," she stammered quickly, nodding her head so rapidly she got dizzy, black spots dancing across her vision.

Tikki giggled, and there were no hints the tears might have ever existed. "I want to see the Seine," she admitted slowly. "You know, when we aren't on duty or trying to appease friends."

Marinette realized, in a painful wave of reality, that she never wondered what Tikki might want to do around Paris. Aside from relying on the ancient to transform and the crimson being helping her through _every _teenage crisis possible…she'd not _once_ asked Tikki what she wanted to do. Not one day did she ask the Kwami what she enjoyed. Shame immediately engulfed Marinette.

A small sliver of guilt wedged deep within the confines of her light heart at such a simple mistake. Tikki was a living, breathing, loving creature. Why hadn't she thought to ask her before? The battle was always raging, but the bluenette made time for her friends, and Tikki made time for _her_, why not the other way around? Part of her felt…

"Marinette?" She floated closer, placing a hand gently on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to have this epiphany _now_. Not on this beautiful day when she could set some of her own mistakes as a selfish master right. "I-I-I'm fine," she lied. "I would love to take you to the Seine, Tikki," she said honestly this time. "What would you want to do after that?"

***POV CHANGE***

Adrien stared around the room, his facial features tense. He didn't want to be here. It almost felt intrusive.

"Ah," the old man grinned a little, bowing his head, "Plagg." His eyes shifted to the blonde. "Adrien. It's good to see you again. However, Plagg, you know the rules. Why have you brought your owner here?"

The Destruction Kwami flurried in circles through the air before plopping onto a nearby table, hissing angrily for several prolonged heartbeats. He didn't seem to be aware of what he was doing, his eyes taking on that distant look again.

"Oh, my," a floating turtle murmured, appearing from behind Master Fu. "That's not good."

"Wow," Adrien exclaimed, surging forward, prodding the ancient in his gut.

The being chuckled wholeheartedly. "Hello, I'm Wayzz," he grinned, smiling broadly. His overall demeanor was relaxed despite the spitting cat ancient behind him. "I'm the Guardian's Kwami, though, I'm sometimes on loan to the one you know as Carapace."

"No way!" Adrien's eyes widened, awestruck. It was fascinating to meet another Kwami. He was always calm, collected, and suave as Chat, but he couldn't contain his excitement. "It's nice to meet you!"

The jade Miraculous grinned. "It's an honor to meet such a fine Destruction Miraculous wielder," he countered. "Chat Noir has done Paris quite an honor in serving to be its protector. You do your lineage proud."

Adrien's cheeks flushed bright scarlet. "Th-thanks," he muttered stupidly, his eyes gliding to his friend. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Concern slowly dominated his tone.

"I'm hoping I'm wrong," Master Fu said dejectedly, snatching Plagg by his tail. The Kwami yelped like a wounded kitten, and his eyes focused again.

"What's the big idea!?" His tone was the normal outraged tone Adrien was used to, and he stifled a laugh, but one look between the master and his ancient made the sound die almost immediately.

"What?"

"Plagg, tell us your symptoms," Master Fu said seriously.

****POV CHANGE***

Marinette gripped her head, a sudden pain shooting through her brain. She shrieked, dropping to a knee. Several people around her echoed the sentiment, but just as quickly as the phantom pain arrived, it was gone.

"That was w-weird," she whimpered, staring down at Tikki in her purse. "Did you get a pain too?"

"What do you mean, Marinette?" The Kwami looked genuinely confused. "What pain?"

"Didn't you just hear me screa…" her voice trailed off, eyes glazing over a little.

_Ladybug, you have to remember. He needs you._

"Tikki?" She frowned, staring around for the disembodied voice. It sounded so familiar, but she was sure she'd never heard it before.

"Yes?" She smiled up at her favorite owner.

"Did you hear someone?"

Tikki frowned, shaking her head. "There's nobody here but us, silly Marinette."

Sure enough, the bluenette looked around the square surrounding the Eiffel tower, and not a soul walked by. Just another day. Nobody _ever_ visited the tower since the attacks started. Not since Hawk Moth started his reign of terror.

A sharp pain split her face into fragments, and she dropped to her knees, clutching her face.

_Remem-Chat—time—creat—destr—needto—_

She shrieked, throwing her head from side to side violently as the voices penetrated her mind. One voice resonated louder than the others, it wasn't one she knew…but it somehow…deep in her gut…reminded her of Chat Noir. Its essence…reminded her of him…animalistic…wild…destructive. She tried to hone in on it…but the pain radiated behind her eyelids, and an explosion in the distance rocked the very ground under her knees.

***POV CHANGE***

"Plagg," Wayyzz whispered softly. "This is a gamble we may not win."

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask for this either," he hissed, swiping at his onyx nose absently. "I'm just telling you the facts, Leonardo wannabe."

"Leonardo…wannabe?"

Adrien snorted at the reference, but looked away quickly. No need to cause friction when time was running low, apparently.

"If what you've told me is accurate, we're in a situation more unique than I've ever experienced," Fu admitted, pulling out a large tome.

When the young man looked more closely, his mouth fell open. "That's my—" He looked away, clenching his teeth together. "I think I've seen that before," he said instead.

"It's the ancient text. It tells of Kwami's abilities, and has many other hidden secrets," Wayyz explained as the Guardian flipped through it.

The old man settled on a picture of a rabbit themed hero, pouring over lettering Adrien couldn't begin to decipher despite his multilingual background. The master sucked in a deep breath, whispering the word 'Fluff' under his breath.

"Plagg, you're going to have a hard road ahead," he said solemnly, nodding at Adrien. "Your holder won't be able to help you. In fact, you're going to lose him."

The model's stomach did a free fall.


	2. Splintering

**Author Note: Thank you to those of you who are with me. Time is a tricky mistress…hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Chapter Two: Splintering**

Marinette leaned against the railing of the Pont De Arts, taking in a deep breath of air. "It always relaxes me to watch the horizon," the designer murmured. "It's peaceful to watch the sun sink below the steady line." Her eyes caressed along the soft purple and pink hues slowly dominating the Parisian sky, sighing contently. The day had been warm and beautiful.

Tikki giggled, wriggling up along her owner's ample breast to get a better view. She nestled close to the growing woman's collarbone, staying close to the line of her jacket. "I like the sun," she chimed in, sighing contently.

"Yeah?" The bluenette pressed her elbows into the metal, resting her chin in her hands.

"Yeah," Tikki echoed. "It's an imperative element of creation," she cooed by way of explanation.

_The time is draw—why—quak—yo—_

Marinette's eyes widened, and she almost jumped in surprise. What was that? Where were those voices coming from? Her fingertips tingled violently, and she got lightheaded before the sensations suddenly vanished. She blinked deliberately, once, twice…

"Yeah," Tikki cooed, "it's an imperative element of creation."

Marinette nodded. She didn't need any further details to further comprehend Tikki's deep connection to the flaming star. The crimson being _was_ creation_._ Of course she'd appreciate anything that stimulated the production of life.

"Does Chat Noir's Kwami appreciate graveyards?" She snickered to herself, and the ground trembled under her shoes.

Marinette quickly frowned. Something was wrong. Hadn't they been near the tower? Hadn't they been moving? She gave her head a sharp shake. No, that was wrong. What had she just said? Another hard shake of her head, and when she opened her eyes, she saw herself, standing several feet away…

"I like the sun," Mirror Tikki giggled.

"Do you see that, Tikki?" Real Mari hissed.

"See what?" The Kwami frowned.

"Yeah?" Mirror Marinette murmured.

The Real bluenette swallowed thickly. This had to be a trick created by Hawk Moth, but she couldn't transform here. If Tikki couldn't see the image, she was hallucinating…

"Yeah," Mirror Tikki replied. "It's an imperative element of creation."

"Does Chat Noir's Kwami appreciate graveyards?" Mirror Marinette and herself said in tandem, cold fingers of dread fingering her spine.

Real Tikki stiffened against her skin as the mirror duo evaporated. "Marinette," she said seriously. "It's not wise to mock the Destruction Miraculous," she warned. Another moment cascaded along the hands of time before she continued. "Balance is necessary for everything, and Chat's Kwami, although generally carefree, usually understands the limitations to his swath of power." Marinette's eyes slid down to her lucky charm. "Destruction is not an easy Miraculous to handle, and P—the Kwami makes it less so by being playful and relaxed. He invites his wielders to flex their free will, and that is both good _and_ extraordinarily dangerous," she sighed. "However, along the sands drifting through the first moments recorded, this has proven the best trial to recognize who handles Destruction adequately."

_Stupid girl, Tikki always chooses obl—good—hea—where—_

Marinette frowned a little. _Was_ she hallucinating? Her palms went to her head, trying to pull her thoughts together. "D-do you mean that Chat is being tested by his Kwami?" Was she losing her mind?

Tikki made a sound in her throat. "Kind of. The Cat Kwami can get carried away and choose to abandon duty for his own destructive power since he likes to have fun," she admitted, sending shivers down the bluenette's form, "but the Guardian is the one who watches closely. He chose Chat through a process, and he continues to watch."

_Why aren't you running towards the—_

Marinette swatted violently at the intrusive voice and let her gaze wonder back across the glimmering water, trying to ignore the dread settling into the pit of her stomach. Her gaze filtered in and out of focus before she let her next question drip from her full lips. "If the wielder is less than adequate…?"

Tikki whimpered, rubbing her cheek against her owner's shoulder. "If he does not surrender his ring willingly…Ladybug must defeat him."

Oh. She grimaced, trying to shake the dark thoughts and false images. "Chat would never lose himself like that," she said firmly.

"I have faith, too," Tikki hummed, and they smiled at each other. Marinette's heart stumbled violently in her chest. She swore, for the briefest of heartbeats, she could see straight through her Kwami.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just exhausted," she lied, staring back out into the distance. Storm clouds reigned over the sky, casting an eerie glow over Paris. Why had it looked like rain all afternoon?

_I hate humans._

***POV Change***

The ground rumbled violently under the blonde boy's feet as he exited the shop, and he braced a palm against the building. His green eyes surveyed the brewing storm and cringed. "It was sunny when we went in, right?"

"How should I know?" Plagg countered sardonically.

Adrien sighed, but ignored his Kwami's surly attitude. "You ready for a fight, Plagg?"

The cat's tail twitched furiously. "That's a dumb question," the ancient snapped.

The boy's smile spread from ear to ear despite the contemptuous tone. "Okay then," he snorted, jogging into the nearest alley for cover. "Plagg,"

"Wait, I just need—"

He thrust his fist outwards. "Claws out!" The ancient immediately swirled into his ring, shifting it into a glimmering onyx as Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, Paris', admittedly, second favorite guardian. "Let's go!"

He spun his baton from the sheath at the back of his waist with practiced ease and vaulted up to the rooftops, skipping towards the source of the quakes. "Of course," he muttered under his breath, navigating himself towards the Eiffel tower.

He grinned, catapulting himself through the air to land crouched by his lady's side. "Bugaboo," he purred. "I'm glad you didn't feel the need to paawws the battle to wait for me," he chuckled, flexing his claws at her for emphasis.

She groaned, but the solemn look at her face made his heart clench. "Chat," she whispered, putting some distance between them. It was almost as if she didn't want him to touch her.

"What's wrong m'lady?" His smile was gone, and his cat eyes shifted, realizing they weren't alone.

"This is _your_ fault!" An angry superheroine stomped closer, shoving her finger into his chest.

Chat blinked, his gaze flicking between Ladybug and—"Bunnyx, right?" His laugh was a little strained as he took a step back. "I don't think this could possibly be my—"

"I wasn't talking to _you,_" she snapped. "Plagg, you've really made a mess!"

The ring pulsed with a burst of heat against his finger. _It wasn't me, Adrien!_

Huh, interesting. "He said it wasn't him," he relayed.

"I'm fully aware," Bunnyx countered, and Ladybug nodded. "Our Kwami's can communicate with each other telepathically as long as they're in close proximity, even transformed. Fluff told me what he said, but he's wrong."

"That's, uh, kind of cool," he admitted, "but how could Plagg be responsible for this Akuma when he has been with me all day?" Bunnyx shifted on her feet, both women staring at the ground this time. Nobody was answering him. "Well?" Each minute of silence made the painful knot in his stomach tighten further.

"It isn't an Akuma," Bunnyx said carefully.

"Oh? Is it Hawk Moth?" Adrien slammed his fist into his palm. "If you're worried about taking him on, you shouldn't be! Ladybug and I can handle it!" He flashed his toothy grin to his partner, but it only seemed to upset her more. When he noticed the crystalline tears on her cheeks, he gasped, stepping closer, hand outstretched. "M'lady?"

"Don't touch me!" She jerked further away, and his heart broke in tandem with her loud sobs.

"M'lady," his voice was weak. He didn't understand.

"This isn't your Ladybug, Chat," Bunnyx tried to explain, her voice unusually affectionate. "We're still trying to reach her. We're having…issues."

His eyes widened as he took in her form, shuddering with her cries, and he still wanted to soothe her. He wanted to try to reach for her again, but steeled himself. "Issues?" The word was bit out through clenched teeth.

The time heroine sighed. "Yeah." She ushered both partners forward, staring to the top of the tower where the clouds were beginning to swirl violently. "It seems the melding has already taken place, and she just hasn't noticed. Plagg _really_ messed up this time."

Another heated pulse from his Miraculous. _I don't know what they're talking about!_

"Of course you don't, _Plague_," Bunnyx sneered, and Adrien swore he felt the Kwami flinch despite his lack of physical form. She tossed a heated glance over her shoulder. "Get out here," she commanded.

Chat's ears twitched when he heard the tiny rustling from within the confines of her umbrella, safely latched to her back. It really could have been anything, but what he wasn't expecting was a pair of bright green eyes to pop out, looking at him with affectionate familiarity.

"Plagg..?" The entire world was crumbling away around him.

"Hiya," he said, managing to sound completely innocent.

Adrien's brain fumbled over the sight a few times, but the gears finally began turning. "Future Plagg?"

Bunnyx nodded. "The one responsible for the mess here," her voice trailed off. "Also, for the mess we have to recreate, but we need Ladybug here." Her icy eyes glowered at the cat Kwami.

"I'm trying, but Tikki's mind is already inside Ladybug's! The messages aren't getting through clearly," he said defensively.

"Well, if you hadn't caused this mess, the melding wouldn't happen," Ladybug finally spoke up angrily, and Chat was surprised to hear such a bitter tone.

"If you'd tried harder to find _him_ he wouldn't have felt abandoned!" The Kwami got in her face, and the hurt that shone in her bluebell eyes made Adrien surge forward.

"Plagg!" He snarled, his animal instincts demanding he protect her from harm, even if it was from his friend.

"N-no," she whispered putting her hand up to halt his movement. "He's right. I should have tried harder," she cried.

"Enough," Bunnyx said firmly. "We've said too much already. It's dangerous for Chat to receive any additional information."

The golden haired boy frowned. "Why are you going to recreate a mess you want to avoid? Also, if Plagg is here, where is my civilian self? Am I okay?"

Ladybug looked away pointedly, but Bunnyx offered a comforting smile. "We have to go defeat our foe, and in doing so, the clash of powers will recreate the mess. If we don't defeat him, trust me, the consequences are far worse. Alternatively, that puts us stuck in a loop," she admitted. "Something needs to change, but it hasn't yet," she admitted, sighing. "Fluff hasn't seen the divergence happen." She put her hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently. "Your civilian self is fine, I promise. Plagg needed to account for his own mess," she explained. "Fu ordered me to take the Kwami to try and right it."

Adrien nodded slowly, but something still didn't sit well in his stomach. "You said Ladybug needed to b-be—" The ground rumbled violently, a crack slashing under his booted feet. Chat's ears perked at the laughter echoing along the wind, and it turned the blood in his veins to ice. The sound was pure malice. "Can I help," he blurted out urgently.

"We _need_ Ladybug to be present as well," the time heroine commented. "It's quite possible she is transformed and doesn't realize it." The woman looked thoughtful. "If she is transformed and is disoriented, we'll need to preserve her identity." She turned to Ladybug. "I'm sure you can handle finding her and convincing her she's needed," the heroine chuckled.

Plagg gagged under his breath. Adrien chuckled, and the ancient's eyes lit up with happiness. He'd never seen his cat friend so reactive to him, but it was nice. "Nice to know you haven't changed much," he teased.

"Me? Never," the obsidian being grinned as he floated upside down.

"Isn't that the problem?" Bunnyx asked dryly.

The Kwami had the sense to look abashed, and the ground pitched hard enough to throw the humans off their feet. "Whoa, we should give this guy a round of a-paws for his over the top theatrics," Chat joked, trying to ease the tension in his shoulders.

Plagg snorted, but the bunny groaned. "When are you going to grow out of that?"

"I'll have you know that I'm _hilarious._"

They got their bearings, dusting themselves off. "So you think."

"Well, I can see our comedic relationship might become a cat-tastrophe."

Another groan, but he spun his baton with a large grin as the Kwami snickered triumphantly. For a moment, the dread didn't seem so bad.

***POV Change***

"What are you doing here?"

The familiar voice yanked her from her thoughts, and she whipped around to stare at the owner. "L-Ladybug?"

"It's a long story," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "What are you doing _here_," she demanded. "There's a battle at the tower and you're sightseeing?"

"What is she talking about, Tikki?" Marinette stared at the crimson being, who glimmered transparently.

The Kwami smiled. "What is who talking about?"

Ladybug's eyebrows shot up under the scarlet mask. "You're a pain in my backside, Plagg," she muttered and rubbed her temples slowly. "Tikki isn't on your shoulder, Ladybug."

Marinette squealed, looking around frantically. "Don't shout it to the world!" She didn't need everyone knowing _she_ was Ladybug.

"Can you really not tell?" She came in closer, and Mari tried to back up, her body hitting the rails. "You're not in your civilian form," she insisted.

_"There's nobody here but us, silly Marinette." _The words echoed along the edges of her brain, and a pain erupted through her mind, tearing a scream from her lips. She threw her head backwards, dropping to her knees, clutching her pigtails.

_Ladybug, you have to remember. He needs you._

Her eyes felt like they were expanding, and the sensation increased the pain at the back of her skull, pulling another sound of agony from her throat. "Don't fight it," Ladybug yelled above her shrieks. "Give in!"

"It hurts!" She pressed the heels of her palms to her blue orbs to keep them from falling out of her head, gasping for air. "Make it stop," she screamed desperately, hunching over on the ground. A wave of nausea exploded in her gut and the vomit tore up her throat, splattering the floor.

A cacophonous roar of voices seeped from every pore of her terrorized brain, and she threw her head violently from side to side. Her fists slammed into the ground, and she let out another haggard sound. "Shut up!"

"You _have_ to stop fighting it" Ladybug pleaded, something in her voice panicking. The crimson heroine made several noises as if trying to find the right words over Marinette's torture. "Y-You're going to kill Tikki!"

Something about the urgency of her tone stilled the teen enough for her to draw in a breath around the waves of discomfort. "T-Tikki?" She realized the Kwami was nowhere to be seen.

"Y-yes," Ladybug whispered carefully, approaching with an edge of caution as the small girl whimpered. She knelt by her side. "Tikki is in the earrings right now, and thus, inside of you lending you her abilities. You, however, are being affected by other forces. You need to see what is really happening." She pressed her lips to her ear. "You are _not_ Marinette right now."

A switch flipped on the world, and the words rang with absolute truth deep in her heart. They felt right. Something had felt wrong all day. Nothing made sense. Cracks burst out through the very air, reaching as far as the teen could see, and her eyes widened, watching the world become a fractured mirror.

She reached out to touch a piece, and the shards exploded, revealing her city, rumbling in chaos. The storm clouds were so much darker now, and people were running scared, pointing at the Ladybug duo in both awe and confusion. She stared at her gloved hands.

Her earrings vibrated gently. _Marinette._

She smiled at the affectionate tone, rubbing the jewelry gently as she stood. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Tikki," she whispered. "I'll make it up to you later." She turned to face Ladybug. "Are you me?"

The girl nodded. "From not too far on," she admitted. "We need to move. We're actually behind schedule, which is dangerous."

Marinette gave a slow nod. "Okay," she swung her yoyo expertly, "but explain quickly on the way."


	3. The Enemy

**Thank you for anyone who is following my story. I hope you are enjoying. I promise…promise…we will be getting…to some…normal chapters SOON…Chapter 5…should be…the 'beginning of the…beginning'….lol…hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter Three: The Enemy**

"Hey, kitty," Ladybug smiled, landing by the distracted hero.

Chat's eyes tore from the top of the tower to settle on her face, and the grin that broke his handsome features was breathtakingly genuine. It made her heart skip a beat, and he almost knocked her over when he enveloped her in his unnaturally strong arms.

"M'lady!" Even the affection in his voice was enough to melt the iciest veins.

"U-uh, k-kitty," she squeezed out, patting his back stiffly through the force, "I can't b-breathe."

He released her, chuckling. His cheeks stained pink just under the bottom edge his mask as he rubbed the back of his head, looking at the ground. "I missed you, Ladybug," his bright cat eyes gravitated to the other heroine. "No offense," he muttered quickly by way of an apology.

The future bug shrugged her dainty shoulders. "I get it," she drawled, swirling her yoyo. "I need to join Bunnyx at the top. It's unfortunate the battle started without me, and you two need to stay here for your own safety."

"We _can_ handle ourselves," Chat interjected, sounding wounded. "We've been protecting Paris for four years."

Both ladies looked at each other, and Marinette nodded slowly. "Go, I'll handle it," she said, watching her older version disappear up the side of the metal structure without hesitating. "We can't go up there, Chat, please trust me."

He made a strangled noise and sighed as the ground rumbled in protest beneath them. "As you command, m'lady, but I'd like it noted that I do so with some reservation."

"Noted," she breathed. Marinette turned to face her energetic partner. She was going to be stern and explain the direness of the situation. She wanted him to understand that in some circumstances, a smile didn't slice through the veil and fix everything.

As she shifted, her eyes drank in his features, and her stomach tightened. Chat was always attractive, but he knew that. It was part of what made him so likeable and irritating at the same time. Now, as they were nearing 'official' adulthood, he was truly developing into the physique of a strong man, and her heart fluttered. It wasn't the first time she noticed, and it was getting harder to ignore how tight the leather fit his hard plains each time he moved and the more they fought side by side…even in life threatening scenarios.

She must have lingered a little too long because a slow grin danced over his face. "See something you like, bugaboo?"

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't defeat the blush creeping steadily into her cheeks. "Not the time or place, Chat." She cleared her throat, trying not to sound guilty as the word 'hypocrite' recited gleefully over and over in her head. "Other me was explaining that the enemy is more powerful than anything we've ever faced before. On top of that, we'll be directly caught in the events leading up this moment."

His purring chuckle made her blush deepen, but she was thankful when he decided to let it go. It was uncharacteristically mature of him. "Why don't we just stop it then?" He pulled his silver baton free, spinning it deftly between his experienced claws, before extending it enough to clasp his palms over the top and rest his chin against it, wriggling his eyebrows playfully at her. "I bet we could be pretty useful," he pressed further.

She sighed, giving a shrug. "She couldn't tell me exactly what happens, or we might screw things up more. She said if a change was going to be made; the will of the parties involved had to be stronger than the darkness lingering within."

The boy made a face. "What is_ that_ supposed to mean?"

She shrugged, chuckling a little. "Dunno," she admitted, " but it sounds like something Master Fu would say."

Her leather clad partner tipped his head back and let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah, I've only met the guy twice in three years, but the guy seems to be allergic to straight ans—"

The tower screeched, pulling their focus. Ladybug's heart stopped, her eyes following the structures path as it lurched sideways violently. "Chat," she yelled, stepping forward. However, before she could bark her order, another quake wrenched them off their feet. There was a simultaneous blinding flash of pink, white, and black and to her surprise, Ladybug found herself freefalling. The wind whipped through her hair, and the distinct taste of salt stung the back of her throat as she did a tailspin through the air.

"What the hell!?" She screamed into the sky.

She tried to gain her bearings through her rising panic, to make sense of anything, but she only saw flashes of buildings and water with each rotation as she came closer to what she could only presume was the ground beneath her. Something solid shoved into her side, latching onto her body, and ceased her flipping, but the motions had left her dizzy…and they were still descending.

"LADYBUG," he screamed, embracing her tight. "I've got you!"

She squeezed her eyes shut. She was going to be sick.

"Incoming!" Another body joined them, grabbing the duo, and they jerked, swinging in an arc. It felt much like when she used her yoyo, and she could only assume future Ladybug was bringing them to the ground safely.

When they landed, somebody set her down on her butt, and she managed to swallow her puke before spewing it onto the ground. "What was _that?_" Chat sounded as confused as she felt.

When the nausea was abated, she dared a glance upwards, frowning. There was a giant ferris wheel in front of them, sitting beside a river, the embankment peppered with buildings. They couldn't be here. "This is impossible," she murmured weakly, trying to find her feet. Chat helped her up. "Are..are we.."

The golden haired hero set his mouth in a grim line. "We're on the Thames," he said firmly, nodding his head at the wheel. "The London Eye."

Marinette stumbled, and he caught her. "That's impossible," she reiterated, staring at other Ladybug, frowning. Bunnyx was nowhere to be seen. "How did we get here?"

A man in a brown trench coat and spikey hair ran up, panting, looking around. "Can I assist you? I saw a weird fluctuation of energy in the sky, and then you three appeared. I'm the Doctor," he said firmly, grinning almost as goofily as Chat.

"Who?" Chat and Mari asked in tandem, confused.

Bunnyx grunted, appearing from the other side of the ferris wheel. The time heroine conjured a hole and shoved the man through it. "We really don't need to put anyone else in danger." She limped as she neared.

"What did you just do to him!?" Ladybug balked.

"He'll be fine," the bunny rolled her eyes. "I trapped him in phone booth down the road." When they didn't look happy she groaned. "It will only take a screwdriver to free him," she said, exasperated.

Ladybug pursed her lips, but Bunnyx turned to future Ladybug, and Marinette saw a large swath of crimson staining the back of the heroine's torn suit. Her back looked like it had been raked with a wild animal's claws.

"Alix!" She blurted, rushing forward. "OhmyGod," she whimpered. "What happened!?" She hopped to the woman's backside to get a better look, gasping loudly at how deep the lacerations were. The scarlet life fluid was still oozing freely from the wounds.

"We don't have _time_ to dwell on it," she teased faintly, and Chat grabbed his chest.

"A pun, dear rabbit?"

"Shut up," she growled. "We have to get out of here before the authorities arrive," she nodded at the tourists snapping photos nearby. "I'm not sure I can get us back to France, but I'll try."

"Is your specialty teleportation or time manipulation?" Chat sounded a little on the jealous side.

"It's a fine line," older Ladybug smiled sadly.

Her kitty grunted and she gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I think your abilities are second to none, kitty," she cooed, scratching under his chin. His purr vibrated through her fingers, and his green eyes slid closed. She shivered.

Somebody cleared their throat, and she jumped back, startled. "I w-what didn't know, huh?" Marinette cleared her own throat. "I'm ready," she finally said clearly, everyone blinking at her.

Chat's head hung sideways a little, his innocently confused expression oblivious to the warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach. She turned away, biting the inside of her cheek. Bunnyx look was more of concern, but she continued to open her portal anyway without another word. Her other self didn't afford her a single glance, as if she'd committed the worst atrocity. Had she?

When the four heroes stepped through, the stood in front of a large fountain, but Chat's leather ears twitched in his golden mane. His tail flicked, his nose rising into the air. He was sniffing. "I could be wrong my dear bunny, but I do believe this is Canary Wharf," he said slowly.

"You're not wrong," future ladybug sighed. "I think this is Cabot Square more accurately. You need rest Bunnyx. We'll have to stay in London for the night." She turned to her partner. "I know it's not ideal, but your Kwami and you are in need of some much deserved rest."

"I can do this," she insisted, throwing her hands out. The portal glimmered, but her eyes rolled back. Chat caught her before her body hit the ground and he heard beeping from a pocket near her hip.

"She's going to change back," he said urgently.

Older Ladybug sighed. "Sorry, this isn't going to be graceful," she grabbed him, still cradling her friend, and dragged the pair several feet.

"Wait, what—"

She shoved them into a large set of bushes, and Marinette laughed as Chat made a distinctive, displeased, high pitched surprised cat sound. "You could have warned him," she mused.

"That's not as fun," her counter self chuckled lightly. It was the first time she'd seen her other half crack some semblance of a smile.

"You're worried," she commented, looking around. She realized more tourists were taking notice of their arrival. She should have been surprised, but Paris' heroes were known throughout Europe, not just in their home country.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I don't know how this is going to end."

"I thought you and Bunnyx knew?" Marinette couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

Her future version laughed, but this time the sound was bitter. "No, only _Fluff_ knows," she spat. "We only know that the loop hasn't been broken. We know who we're fighting…now. When I met…me…as you…," another harsh laugh, "I thought I'd know how to prevent the signs if I saw them. I was wrong."

Ice and fear caressed down the bluenette's spine, and a hand clenched her heart, squeezing until she could barely draw her next breath. "The enemy is that strong? That terrifying?"

Ladybug sighed, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms. The young woman suddenly seemed exhausted beyond her possible years. "I wish Chat had told me," she whispered. "He found out today," she muttered.

"Ladybug!" Bunnyx snarled, limping forward. "You _know_ better."

"What did he find out?" She frowned. If the information was so important, and Chat knew something that could save them, couldn't he share it? She turned to look at him. His green eyes were as beautiful and bright as always. "What are they talking about? Do you know who the monster is?"

"Nobody told me anything about a monster," he said matter-of-factly.

Marinette turned to face the pair. "What information _does_ he have then if it's not the name of the monster?" She felt the desperation crawling up into her chest, clawing the inside of her stomach until her insides felt twisted and raw.

"Ladybug has said too much already," the time heroine snapped contemptuously.

Chat stepped between the trio, plastering a wide disarming toothy grin on his face. "The only—"

The ground trembled violently, and the bluenette yelped. A loud voice boomed, dominating every atom of the atmosphere, caressing along her skin. It was everywhere and nowhere. "You will not escape my fury," it called. "Even Dante understood traitors deserved the worst form of punishment!"

"Traitors?" Chat growled, hands over his sensitive ears. "Who did you two supposedly betray?"

It was hard to hear the feline over the sudden howling wind, but their new friends glanced at each other, and she knew they heard, but they both shook their heads. She knew t hey weren't going to answer. The first tendrils of irritation tugged at her mind.

"Come face my wrath," the entity commanded, dark clouds rolling fiercely over the London sky. Purple lightning streaked angrily toward the ground, striking the fountain nearby. Marinette shrieked, diving out of the way as chunks of concrete exploded into the air.

She could only hear the sound of her blood rushing in her ears as her heart raced uncontrollably. She stayed on all fours, frozen. It was the first time since she'd started her superhero career at the age of thirteen she could remember being so terrified she couldn't think or move. She was scared. Every bone in her body was cold with fear.

Somebody was shaking her and calling her name. She wasn't sure who it was, but she knew, deep down, that she needed to focus. Paris…London counted on her. The whole world might count on it. She needed to _focus. _She needed to…breathe. She blinked, and suddenly, the world came rushing back into sharp contrast, almost deafening her all over again.

Citizens were screaming. Lightning strikes were hitting the ground repeatedly, and several waterspouts decorated the Thames. It looked like the entirety of London was becoming the scene for every natural disaster possible. It looked like the beginning of the apocalypse.

"Ladybug!" Chat snarled, pulling her violently to her feet. "MOVE!" He shoved her with no pretense of gentleness, and she slipped on the large chunks of ice covering the ground. Hail, it was hailing. How long had that been happening?

"What's going on?" Her voice was small, distant.

"The shit hit the fan," Plagg hissed, zooming by her in a flurry of obsidian fur.

"Stop talking, more moving," Bunnyx commanded. "Help the civilians to safety!"

"I'll keep him at bay," future Ladybug called.

"Who?" Marinette frowned, turning.

"Don't look!" Chat commanded, but it was too late.

If it was possible, she would have died of fright on the spot. The creature in the middle of the fountain wasn't human. If that thing had been something human once, it definitely wasn't anymore.

The glowing red eyes were flickering with a charged energy, like lightning, but they kept oozing like blood, never completely dripping beyond the sockets. He was made of darkness and shadow, and his form was bigger than four men. The beings elongated claws would put the proudest predators to shame, and his musculature was sleek and hard. The creature's teeth were needles each time he flashed a humorless smile, but he bore no hair or ears, and a fine smoke wisped off his body as he stood still. However, the closer she looked, she realized it wasn't smoke at all, it looked like…it looked like..

"Are those skulls?" Her words were breathy.

"Souls," Plagg said firmly. "They are souls he has consumed. C'mon," the future Kwami was gentle when he punted her cheek to turn her face. "We need to get to safety, now."

Marinette was frozen again.

**Author Note: So, to those of you who caught on to my HORRIBLE Whovian joke…yeah, I HAD TO…I felt ABSOLUTELY compelled to…so here's my disclaimer…I don't own Doctor Who…or any of those awesome characters…and NO this is NOT a crossover…it was just a fun opportunity for a tiny joke…it will probably be the only one. …maybe…no promises…but I assure you…this is NOT A CROSSOVER…it was not meant to be…it will not be. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Time Loop

**Author Note: Alright, here we go…the last chapter of the ending…beginning the beginning, lol. Time is so much fun and confusing and hopefully I haven't lost anyone yet. I hope everyone is enjoying, but judging by the lack of reviews, I'm not so sure. Well, anyway, here you go anyway, and hope to see some of you still around next chapter, where we get to do normal stuff for a switch! ENJOY! **

**Chapter Four: Time Loop**

Chat didn't understand why his lady wasn't moving. The world was _literally_ falling apart around them, and she was huddled on the ground, unmoving. He nudged her, gently, but she refused to respond to his coaxing. An explosion in the distance made his ears flatten against his golden hair, and he hissed his displease, prodding Ladybug again.

"M'lady," he growled desperately. His catlike eyes shifted in small swift motions through the chaos to assess the situation, noting that the other Ladybug was assisting Bunnyx in gathering the nearby civilians to safety. Whatever was causing the pandemonium wasn't readily visible, but it was quite affect, and the first stirrings of ice pelted his face.

"She's lost her mind," future Plagg said, flying in frantic patterns as the hailstorm ensued.

"You're not helping," he growled, and lightning struck the ground in quick succession only tens of feet from where she was immobilized. A rumbling growl resonated from behind him, and his vibrant eyes shifted slowly towards the sound. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to see. He knew whatever created that sound was bad news, but he had to see it with his own eyes.

_Evil. _That's the only way his mind could make sense of it. The thing crouched in the center of the fountain was evil. That was it, he couldn't wait. "Ladybug!" He wrapped his steel fingers around her bicep and pulled with all the strength he possessed, yanking her to her feet. He would be sorry if he hurt her _later_ when she was still alive. "Move!" He was already running.

"What's going on?"

Her voice sounded weird, but at least she was speaking. Before he could answer, Plagg beat him to it. "The shit hit the fan," the Kwami hissed.

Bunnyx appeared by their side, shoving into his back to speed them along. "Stop talking, more moving. Help the civilians to safety!"

"I'll keep him at bay!"

Marinette's voice sounded confused, and she turned as she spoke. "Who?"

"Don't look!" Chat commanded. He knew if she saw the creature, she'd clam up…or worse...run. Ladybug could never run. She was the symbol of hope and justice. If she ran, what would the people have to aspire to?

Of course, she didn't listen.

"Are those skulls?" Something in her voice sounded weak, and it made him wince.

"Souls," Plagg said. "They are souls he has consumed." He watched the obsidian cat fly into the side of her face. "C'mon, we need to get to safety, now."

His lady didn't make any motions that she planned to follow the Kwami's orders. "What kind of heroes would we be," she questioned. She took a wavering step away from them. She took an unsteady step _towards_ the creature, and Chat snatched her arm painfully tight.

"What are you doing?"

"My job," she bit out, and the words slapped him harder than any blow she could have thrown. "What kind of people are we to leave her…ME alone to fend that monstrosity off alone?"

His claws fell away, and he swallowed. He didn't want her to be right because it meant they needed to face the enemy and it would put her in danger. He didn't want her to be right because that meant he might lose her because that was the strongest creature he'd ever witnessed. Of course, she certainly wasn't wrong.

"M'lady," he whispered, spinning his baton free expertly, even if the single word wavered. He inhaled shakily, but his eyes hardened, and he strengthened his gait. He didn't care what Bunnyx and future Ladybug said. He slashed the pole sideways, extending it to staff length, offering her his dark, determined battle gaze. "Give your command!" He was _her _soldier. He always would be.

She hesitated, but only for the barest of moments. Her eyes softened, reaching for his chin as she stroked it, her fingers retreating just as swiftly. "What you do best, kitty," she whispered. She turned away, pointing at the powerful foe. When she spoke again, her tone matched the determination in his eyes. "Distract him."

He gave a jerking nod, vaulting into the air with the assistance of his weapon. "What do you guys think you're doing!?" the time heroine's angry voice roared above the blustering wind, but Adrien ignored it as he swung his pole towards the monster's face.

"They've lost their mind!" Plagg keened. "Help!"

Something wrapped around his waist, and pulled him off his trajectory, sending him tumbling across the ice covered concrete. It only took the feline a split second to regain his balance, and when he flipped up to slide across his soles, he saw future Ladybug's yoyo retracting.

"This is _my_ fight," she sneered. "Butt _out_."

"We can help," his lady argued, and they turned towards each other.

The boy used their distraction to use his superior speed to his advantage. He galloped on all fours towards their actual nemesis, and the darkness roared, looming over him. The creature's claws began to extend further before slashing at the teenager's body, but by the time he noticed, he barely twisted out of the way to avoid the blow.

One of the razors managed to graze the length of his left ribcage before he'd full retreated, and he made a wounded sound, far more feline than human. The blow tore through his suit like it was a normal piece of fabric. "Dammit," he hissed as he cradled his side, scampering closer to his lady. "Sorry," he offered.

"Oh, Chaton,_ I'm_ sorry," she whimpered. "You're injured because I got ahead of myself."

"Join me, Chat Noir," the voice boomed suddenly. "You have darkness in you, too. You have the power of destruction, and you thirst to prove yourself. You have a great power and your heart is often stifled by a woman who does _not_ love you."

Everyone froze, including the leather clad hero. His ears twitched, his tail swishing in agitation, but he didn't immediately protest. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Something about the words made his heart ache.

"Kid," future Plagg warned. "You can't listen to him."

His ring pulsed. _He's playing you._

"Chat Noir," the others echoed in tandem, the general sentiment bordering on worry.

"I could offer you power that even Ladybug would appreciate. A power she would respect. A power she could fall in love with. It has been so long and she still doesn't love you. You've been loyal. You've been patient. You have _killed_ yourself defending her. What do you get in return? It certainly isn't love," the voice spat.

Chat wanted to deny the words. To scream that none of them where true, but he couldn't even do that. He had killed himself for Ladybug, and had taken many wounds so she could protect others, and she really didn't seem to love him anymore for it. He cast his eyes downwards, gripping his baton so tightly in his right palm it shook. He really didn't do it for her love, he did it because he loved her _and_ he cared about protecting the people of Paris…but still…

"Kitty," Ladybug cooed, her fingers curling around his shoulder. "None of that is true," she whispered. "I already appreciate you. _Now_."

"You do?" His eyes widened, and he didn't realize they stung so bad with unshed tears.

"She's saying that to assuage your pain," the enemy spat. "She lies!"

Thunder cracked angrily, and Chat flinched, his sensitive ears flattening against his head, but she ignored the danger behind her, taking his hands in hers. "Of course I do," she grinned, a little teary eyed, sniffling. "Would I ever lie to you?" She chuckled a little, and he watched the crimson creep into her cheeks as she began to stammer. "Ch-chat, I'm sorry it took so long but I think…I think I…"

The beast snarled, enraged, and it lunged towards them. "Lies!"

"Bugaboo!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and launched her sideways out of harm. "Cataclysm!" The deadly energy surrounded his right hand, and he threw it outwards as his foe charged forward.

Future Ladybug and Bunnyx shrieked at the same time. "NO!"

The spotted hero surged forward, and Chat barely realized she meant _him_ until she hit him in the hip with her body. Her fingers wrapped around his forearm, and a flash of light appeared immediately beside him.

He barely had time to register what was happening before his hand connected with the ground, engaging his power AND something shoved him through the time portal. He toppled across the bank of the Thames, hissing his anger and pain before he came to a stop, yowling.

"What in the actual living—" He got up, kicking his foot through the air, winced, and stomped a few times to work out his frustration. "Chicks are crazy!" He screamed across the water, but stepped a few feet back as the waterspouts continued to swirl along the surface.

"Does that include me, kitty?"

He turned around, startled. "M'lady!" He rushed forward, but stopped and groaned when the strain made his wound ache.

"You're hurt," she cried, shifting to him instead. "I guess it's good we got kicked out of the fight, she sniffled.

"Is that what happened?" He chuckled, but it didn't hold any amusement. He actually felt more bitter than relieved.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think so. I heard you say cataclysm after you threw me, then I heard people screaming no. When I looked you were gone, and that monster was standing where you had been. At first I thought he'd gotten you, but then a portal opened up, and Bunnyx kicked me through and I saw you. I'm guessing they kicked us to safety." She smiled sadly.

He snarled, a purely animalistic release of pent up aggravation, and walked back to the edge of the river. He peeked down into the raging water through a broken part of the wall. It had probably crumbled from a lightning strike…or a waterspout…or the earth shaking. It could have been anything, really. His ring started to beep, but he ignored it.

"They don't trust us," he complained.

"That's not true," but her voice didn't sound so sure. "We need to go somewhere for you to change back and recharge, Chaton."

He scoffed, and shook his head. "I'm tired of being treated like a second string player. I'm a hero too y'know," he said bitterly. The beeping grew more rapid.

"Chat, nobody says you aren't. Please, we have to go." She shrieked, a blood curdling sound he wouldn't forget. "Chat, look out!"

He didn't even get to turn before something slammed into his back, and he fell, hitting the Thames, a strong riptide immediately pulling him under. The water was pitch black, and his night vision was almost useless when he couldn't control the spinning. Panic set in his chest, and he prayed that this was the one time Ladybug didn't try to save him as he fought to find the barrier that would bring oxygen back to his lungs.

The cat in him screeched mentally, angry as hell, but the overall sensation was cold inducing panic as he swirled through the depths, end after end, unable to get his bearings in the void of liquid. He broke the surface once, gasping, but the strength of the churning current sent him beneath once more, and he tried to wrestle for the embankment. It was ultimately no use, his sense of direction lost as his body spun haphazardly.

A flash of green light manifested, and Adrien's panic climaxed as Plagg appeared, perplexed, scared, and wide-eyed in front of him. Adrien slashed out to grab him, but the currents tore them apart, and the Kwami's glowing eyes were growing too distant for him to see. His night vision was gone, and the only points of light, the Kwami's bright orbs, had vanished. Plagg!

His lungs were beginning to burn for the desperate need to take in another breath of air. They were starving for the oxygen necessary to survive. He accidentally opened his lips, swallowing a mouthful of water, and he began to choke before he realized something was pulling him rapidly upwards.

Oh, God, he was saved. Someone was saving him. He was going up. He was going to get some air. He was…in a waterspout. His body spun up the funnel before it was completely dislodged from the form of water. He screamed, somersaulting through the air. His body slammed into the river again, and dragged back under, his head connecting with something hard, pain exploding across his brain.

Exhaustion took over, but he fought to keep his eyes open, even if the water stung, because he knew sleep would be the end. Luckily, for him, the water began to calm, and he used every ounce of his strength to break the surface. This time, thankfully, the task was remarkably easy.

The seventeen year old sputtered for air, coughing through his strokes as he swam to the nearest accessible exit point. He flopped on the ground, staring at the clearing sky. Just another day on the job, right?

He touched his side, which still hurt. He frowned. Or not. They must have defeated the creature if the weather was clearing up. So, why was he still injured? Black spots floated along his vision, and the fluffy white clouds wavered. His eyes rolled back, and the darkness he was trying to evade stomped out the light.

***POV CHANGE***

"Chat!" Ladybug shoved Bunnyx out of the way and stood at the broken wall, screaming down into the river. He quickly disappeared into the murky depths, and tears stained her face. She moved to launch herself into the water, and arms snaked around her waist, yanking her backwards.

"You're not going in there," Bunnyx snapped. "You might end up killing yourself."

"So it's okay to let him die!?" She wriggled violently, desperately needing to get to her friend. The man who had stood by her side for years. Her partner. The man who _always_ sacrificed for _her_. The man…she loved. "Chat!" She threw her head back and screamed, wordlessly.

Bunnyx stiffened, but her grip didn't relent. "I know it's hard, but if you jump in, and you both die, who will defend Paris?"

"They can find someone else," she sobbed. "We have to help him." Her tone was pleading now.

"I will only let you go if you promise not to go in after him," the time heroine said firmly.

Marinette stared at the ground. She didn't want to lie, but she felt she needed to, for Chat's sake. "Fine, I won't try to save him."

The grip was gone, and she immediately rushed forward, jumping, but the flash of white appeared in her path, and she landed in the middle of a field somewhere, frowning. Bunnyx appeared seconds behind her.

"I knew you wouldn't leave him behind," she said softly. "I'm also sorry that I'm the reason he fell in." She stared at the grass. An overwhelming look of shame graced the her face, and the bluenette felt herself deflate.

"I don't blame you," she whispered, trying to keep her voice even, but failed even though she meant it. "You were trying to save...Ladybug."

Bunnyx had opened a portal for Ladybug to escape through and the creature hadn't liked that much. Instead, he slashed the spotted woman, and managed to throw the rabbit through her own hole. She flew right into Chat's back, knocking him into the Thames.

"I have to get back to save her," she said softly, but as the words came out, the stormy sky began to clear. "Oh." Her eyes darted around. "The battle is over."

The bluenette's confusion was only overshadowed by her dread. "Who won?"

"The time loop continues," she sighed. "I can't give you the answer. You have to continue with life as you always do. I'm sorry, Marinette." Alix looked down, her face sad. "I'm not going to be able to help you find Chat before I leave either."

"What!?"

"The time loop has already begun," she whispered, turning to face her friend. "If I'm right, then you're going to have to rely on the _other_ Miraculous holders to help you for awhile. Carapace, Rena, Viperion—"

"I _want_ Chat," she cried, sounding like a petulant child. "Is he—is he," she thought about how future Plagg was all alone, "is he dead?"

Bunnyx grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing the girl to look at her. "I promise you, with everything in me, that Chat's civilian self, is absolutely…well, he's a bit banged up, I'm sure, but he is alive, and he is fine. He will live, and he is healthy. There is _no_ lasting damage from this encounter."

Marinette stared into her friend's orbs, and heard the conviction in them, and frowned. If that was all true…then why wouldn't she see Chat for awhile? Her heart fluttered, and she swallowed audibly. She wanted to ask, but she knew Bunnyx wouldn't answer even if she asked. She had to respect and trust the woman, and _hope _that she knew what was best…even if it made her heart break to do so.

Fresh tears slid down her cheeks, and nothing in her life ever tasted so bitter before.

**Author Note: Poor Adrien, I know he has had a pretty awful and rough day…I promise I'm not going to beat him up too much after this…at least not for awhile, lol, Hope you enjoyed, hopefully it made sense for you. Please, review if you liked it, please review if you hate it. Feedback is crucial for authors so we can fix things and criticism helps us get better at what we do. If I suck, I need to know what to work on. Thanks, have a great day everyone.**


	5. Give Me Your Miraculous

**Author Note: Here ya go…I guess…**

**Chapter Five: Give Me Your Miraculous**

Marinette chewed nervously on the end of her pencil, staring out the large windows at the back of the classroom. She was effectively ignoring the gossip for the fourth straight day in a row about what went down both _here_ and in London. There was a lot of speculation pertaining to the extent of Hawk Moth's involvement, but nobody could be sure. Well, nobody but herself and the other heroes involved.

She sighed, pulling the writing utensil from her teeth, tapping it repeatedly against her desk without thinking. Her anxiety was bubbling over subconsciously, and manifesting in the most benign ways since Chat's disappearance into the Thames.

"Earth to Marinette!" Alya knocked on the surface in front of her, and she jumped, shaking the self-induced fog from her eyes.

"Y-yeah?" She nodded listlessly. "Sure."

The caramel skinned journalist quirked a single brow, pursing her lips together critically. "Girl, I wasn't asking for an agreement, I was telling you how bummed I was I missed out on the London action!" She clenched her fists and leaned backwards, groaning in want. "I mean, _two_ ladybugs, what a missed opportunity!"

"Oh, that," she said, just as drawl. Her eyes cut to Adrien's empty desk, and then to Juleka's. There were a couple of other students too, not ones in their class, that had gone missing during the attack, who couldn't be accounted for, and her heart clenched. The headlines scrawled the worst scenarios, which didn't help matters

Alya followed her line of sight, and her shoulders drooped as she read her best friend's thoughts. "They'll turn up," she said more softly now.

"Why didn't the Miraculous Ladybugs work on them?" Her voice broke on each word, and her bluebell eyes wandered back out the window. Her future self was the one who cast the magic, she assumed, because the weather got better when the battle was over, but something about it all bothered her. What was it?

Her friend sighed. "I-I don't know, but…to tell you the truth…I didn't see any ladybugs," she muttered.

The bluenette perked up then, her eyes widening as she searched out golden orbs. "Come to think of it, neither did I." Odd. However, all of the damage caused by the enemy had been repaired. Her brow furrowed, and Alya's face mirrored her own.

"An interesting mystery to solve," she murmured. After a moment, she struck a confident pose, one fist on her wide hip, pushing her dark glasses up her nose with an index finger. "I shall add it to my list!" The ladyblogger declared excitedly.

Marinette couldn't help but feel her lips twitch. Alya had loved picking the _difficult_ mysteries to solve. The top one being to discover Ladybug's and Chat Noir's true identities. The tiny smile that was conjuring immediately evaporated. Chat.

She dropped her head onto her desk, covering it with her hands. "It's all a dream," she whispered.

A hand touched her shoulder and gave a firm squeeze. "Things will be okay."

She gave a deft nod. She didn't believe it.

***POV Change***

Voices. He could hear voices, and they sounded displeased. Angry? No, displeased was an accurate term for it. Adrien stood, spinning slowly in the cavernous abyss, sighing. There was nothing but darkness stretching out in every direction as far as his eyes could see. It reminded him of the time Pixelator trapped him in a photo…except…black instead of white. How had he escaped then?

The golden haired boy frowned. Something to do with cats? The memory got grainy, and vanished. His brows pulled together more deeply, until he couldn't remember what he'd been thinking about to begin with. Pictures?

_What are we paying you for if you allow things like this to happen?_

Some of the voices sounded vaguely familiar, but each time a name came to the forefront of his mind, it slipped away again. It was that nagging sensation, having the word right on the tip of your tongue and never being able to say it.

It was hard for him to assess time, but he felt like long stretches would lapse before those familiar voices would penetrate the void again, reaching out to him. When they did, it was a disjointed string of nonsense.

_His vitals are fine, but we're not sure when he'll wake up._

Or…

_There were a few slices of camembert in his jacket._

Or…

_You'd better try harder, or I suspect you'll be finding work in another _country.

Adrien walked aimlessly for hours, minutes…days? The only thing that kept him going was a pair of intense blue eyes, but the longer the obsidian chasm cradled him, the heavier his feet became. He was so exhausted. He just wanted to sleep, but when he closed his eyes, it felt like he was being dragged further downwards. If he closed his eyes, would he open them again?

"Green," he muttered to himself, snapping his orbs back open, trying to stay awake. Those intense eyes had definitely been green…right? He trudged onwards, focusing on those intense green…

He dropped to a knee, rubbing the back of his head slowly, before covering his face with his hands. "What was I thinking about?" He slammed his fists into the ground and screamed.

***OUTSIDE the void***

Adrien screamed. Or, he tried to, but he was choking on something. He flailed a little, opened his eyes, the light blinding him. He forced them shut and he moaned. A voice answered his pathetic sounds, and he realized, once the sheer panic staved off a little, there was a tube in his mouth…down his throat.

"A-Adrien?"

He made another sound and tired to move again, but his body felt heavy.

"No, no," Nathalie commanded, but her voice was soft. "Don't strain yourself. Let me get the doctor."

Okay, the blonde could live with that. He wasn't going anywhere. He would have smiled at his own joke if his face muscles weren't paralyzed. Either that, or his brain just didn't have control of his body any longer. The latter sent a small tendril of fear through his blood. Plus, the breathing tube was disconcerting.

Seconds lapsed. Minutes. He'd already wasted an eternity within the confines of the darkness, and he couldn't open his eyes. He wriggled, his patience wearing thin, panic setting in. He felt his sanity waning, and just when he thought he'd snap, he heard a soft feminine voice.

"I heard someone was awake," she cooed. He assumed it was the doctor. He tried to nod. "Well, let's go slow." She nudged what he thought might be her index fingers into both of his hands. "Just squeeze with your left for yes, and right for no, okay?"

It was a little bit of a struggle, but he managed to squeeze her finger. Left. Yes. She chuckled.

"Good, do you know your name?" Left. "Is it Thomas?" Right. "Is it Adrien?" Left. "Very good," she breathed, releasing his hands for a moment. "I'm going to check your pulse and vitals, and we'll ask some more questions." Paper rustled, nearby for a few moments, and the doctor made a 'mmhm' noise. He heard her turn the ventilator off, and disconnect it from the tube before she placed her fingers back under his hands. "I'm going to remove the breathing tube, I need you to make a motion like you're coughing, okay?" Left. Left. Left. She giggled. "I know, it's very uncomfortable, I apologize. It was necessary. When I say cough, you cough."

He felt her moving, and he was ready when she undid the bindings, presumable tape, keeping the tube around his face, and she gripped the piece of equipment as she eased him into a sitting position, instructing Nathalie to help. "Cough," she commanded, and he did, as best as he could, and with some coaxing and luck, they got the plastic out of his lungs so he was sputtering and drooling all over himself.

"Th-th-thank you," he growled hoarsely, keeping his sensitive eyes squeezed shut.

"My pleasure," she chimed. "How's that air?"

He coughed some more, but he inhaled, nodding carefully, his motor functions getting better. "R-refreshing," he teased.

"Do you know where you are?"

"The h-hospital," he quipped. His raspy voice still sounded so foreign.

She chortled. "He always this playful?"

Nathalie sighed, her voice calm and professional, as always. "It's a curse of his."

Adrien managed a small smile.

"Adrien!" The note of worry in his father's voice surprised him, and he chanced opening a single green orb. The man was still perfectly put together in his tailored gray suit with white dress shirt and royal purple tie, but there were notable dark circles under his blue eyes. "Nathalie texted you were awake, I apologize I wasn't here, I was taking a business call outside. I didn't want to disturb your rest," he breathed.

The utter sincerity of the entire statement confused the blonde, and he wasn't entirely sure what to say. "Th-that's okay, father. I'm glad you're here." He smiled.

The doctor handed over a manila envelope to the teen, and nodded. "These are your personal effects, the ones that were on you other than your clothes. I'll give you some privacy." She got up and left.

"You had us worried," his father said immediately.

"I'm sorry, father," he apologized automatically, frowning as he opened the package, dumping the contents into his palm. Only two things slid out. A colorful bracelet made of beads, and the words lucky charm immediately came to mind for some reason. The other was a silver ring. It was warm in his hand. He frowned at the ring for several long moments. "I don't think these are mine," he muttered slowly.

Something crossed over his father's eyes when he looked at the items, and he moved over, holding out his hand. "May I then?"

"Yeah, you can have them," Adrien said, dropping the jewelry into the open palm.

His dad smiled, broad, and he was taken aback for a moment, but it vanished just as quickly. "Now, what were you doing in London? Did it have something to do with Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

The golden haired boy rubbed the back of his head, and winced at the pain from the contact, frowning. "Who are Ladybug and Chat Noir?"


End file.
